


Meet You All The Way

by Elasmosaurus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta so Glenjamin lives, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, New Year's Eve, Some Fluff, Sylvain does Felix's hair, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, obnoxious bantering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasmosaurus/pseuds/Elasmosaurus
Summary: Sylvain looked fucking irresistible, and he knew it. But he was torn between making sure Felix could resist him, so they left for Dimitri’s place in time, and wanting to tease his boyfriend.Sylvain chose the second option. Like always.Sylvain compromises on his New Years Eve plans to keep Felix happy.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor Dimileth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sylvix Gift Exchange 2020





	Meet You All The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsWriterPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/gifts).



> Merry Christmas MsWriterPerson! For the "New Year's Eve" prompt. I hope you like it. (I'm really sorry I can't write Dimitri to save my life)
> 
> Massive thanks to [Cha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikosanada) for beta-ing, and the Sylvix Server team for organising etc! Additional shout outs to [Wyverntail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyverntail/), [Sayl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayl/) and [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/) for being fantastic bounce betas (as always)
> 
> Specific CW's:  
> Nothing that isn't in game, but Dima has PTSD after he, Glenn and Felix did a tour in the army.
> 
> Title is a play on the song "Meet Me Halfway" to reflect how much Sylvain compromises in their relationship.

It was 4:30pm on New Year’s Eve when Sylvain got out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around him. Beads of water dripped out of his russet hair and onto his large pecs, evidence of the meticulous exercise regime he kept up just to stand a chance at matching Felix’s stamina when he was dragged for a run. From his muscled chest, they raced down the sculpted planes of his abs to see which would be first to make it into the thick, curly red hairs that peeked out of the top of the towel. He looked fucking irresistible, and he knew it. But he was torn between making sure Felix _could_ resist him, so they left for Dimitri’s place in time, and wanting to tease his boyfriend.

Sylvain chose the second option. Like always.

“I missed you Fe,” he purred, deep and low, in the tone he knows can get Felix hard without being touched.

“I don’t care what you, Claude and Dorothea say. Shower sex doesn’t work.” Felix didn’t even look up from the book he was reading on their couch, but he looked a little _too_ interested in it. Like he was overcompensating. Sylvain 1, Felix 0.

Sylvain smiled a wicked thing and deepened his register again. If Felix wasn’t going to look, Sylvain would make sure he didn’t need to.

“Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it, shower virgin.”

Felix didn’t rise to the bait. “Because none of our friends have boundaries, the logistics of shower sex were discussed _in depth_ at Hilda’s Halloween party. With more specific details I didn’t need to know and can never unsee. I’m not breaking my neck just to fulfil one of your stupid wet dreams.”

Some good points against it had been raised at the party. Fair enough. It would be a shame if one of them died during sex. No one would let the survivor live it down. If they both died, Glenn would make sure it was on their gravestones. One all, then. He’d have to up his game.

“Baby, look at me,” Sylvain cooed. Felix hated pet names, so he was hoping this would get a rise out of him.

Felix put the book down and stared daggers at Sylvain, who just wanted to make sure Felix saw him drink in every inch of his boyfriend’s figure as he appreciated it with his eyes, biting his lip subconsciously at the stunning silhouette before allowing his gaze to settle at the clear outline in Felix’s loose sweats. Sylvain 2, Felix 1.

“Can’t hide from me,” Sylvain chuckled. “C’mere then, love. Let’s see what I can do about that.”

Felix huffed as he stormed over to Sylvain and slammed him against the wall. Hands on his ample chest kept Sylvain pinned against it - so hot - when Felix slipped a leg between his. Sylvain took advantage of Felix’s thigh and started grinding into it, his dick hardening from the sweet friction of their bodies pressed together as his head clouded with lust. Felix kissed up his neck, leaving Sylvain a chance to gasp a breath before hard lips crashed into his soft ones with a desperate need, a hand in his hair tugging him down.

Felix pulled a little harder than he needed to, so Sylvain followed his lead and nipped at him in response. Kissing and fucking Felix was like fighting. Tongues parried and reposted until someone gave in and moaned (Sylvain lost this time. It didn't feel like losing to him when he heard Felix's breath hitch from the deep, low noise he made in appreciation of Felix's hard work). Biting was practically a necessity. Foreplay involved lots of teasing and rolling around in bed, trying to pin the other down until Felix won, or Sylvain gave in, and Felix made him plead to have his cock touched while Felix pounded him into the sheets.

Right now though, Felix reached underneath the towel to grasp Sylvain firmly. Still soaked from the shower, no extra lubrication was needed. Felix used slow, practiced strokes to pump Sylvain’s cock. Each movement was specially curated to make Sylvain pant his name, the unhurried pace a way to keep Sylvain in the moment but lost entirely to the world. A thumb teased the frenulum on the rise as Felix also loosened his grip. The mix of whimpers and groans it drew from Sylvain would be embarrassing if he wasn’t already so far gone for Felix. Only Felix. Then his unbearably sexy boyfriend twisted his wrist over the head and tightened the hold as he drew the hand back down until Sylvain was slumped forwards against him, panting heavily into Felix’s neck.

The hand in Sylvain’s hair stopped pulling to follow the line of his neck, over broad shoulders to indulge in the squeeze of a large bicep. Sylvain wished his grip was firmer, so it would bruise and mark him as Felix's. A sharp pinch of a nipple had Sylvain hiss in a breath before fingertips lightly traced down his torso. The hand gripped his hip firmly as Felix kissed him hungrily again. Sylvain faintly tasted the bitter coffee Felix chugged earlier on his lips, his heart beating faster as if he'd drunk the caffeinated beverage himself. Sylvain was starting to lose himself in this, in Felix’s hot mouth and expert grip designed to make him come undone at the seams. Then, Felix’s wandering hand found its final destination. His back arched away from the wall and he threw his head back, face contorted in pleasure as a single slender finger traced circles around his rim. It sent a jolt to his dick that helped clear the haze of desire and great sex. Usually, it grounded Sylvain so he could focus on his partner, too. Today, he was going to use it to a different advantage.

“ _Nngh_ , uh, _Felix_ , oh yeah, oh _fuck_ yes, ah ah _ah ahhhh._ Look at me,” Sylvain moaned under Felix’s direction. 

Felix’s lust-filled eyes met Sylvain’s equally lust-filled, but more practiced at countering it, eyes. “Now I have your - _mmmm_ , feels _so good_ \- undivided attention, I remember saying I’d help with you.”

Felix smirked. “Turn around and brace yourself against the wall.”

“Later. The help I’m giving you is a cold shower. I used all the hot water,” Sylvain winked. “You need to be out in 10 minutes if we’re going to dry and braid your hair, sexy.”

Felix shoved him back into the wall again and stomped off into the bathroom, which Sylvain considered another win. He thought about doing some push-ups to divert the blood flow and cool down - Felix wouldn’t forgive him if he got off after that - but that would involve working up a sweat and he was already clean. Sighing, he instead tried to recall the number Pi to as many decimal places as he could. He got to a new personal best of 15 before heading to the bedroom to dress.

~~~

Sylvain admired himself in the mirror as he put the finishing touches to his hair. The yearly Fraldarius Family New Year party was a fancy event - even if it was only 30 or so of them there (including some parents), everyone was expected to dress up. Realistically, it would feel odd to be in the grand stately Fraldarius manor without being dressed to the nines, so no one minded. Well, they hadn’t at the last one he’d been to, which was over 3 years ago. Felix had insisted they go clubbing - _Felix. Clubbing._ \- the year the three of them got back from tour. It was such a rare occurrence that Sylvain took him up on it no questions asked. They’d run into friends from Sylvain’s then job at Golden Deer Inc. and partied hard into the early hours.

The following year was their first as a couple. New relationships shouldn’t be announced to their friendship group prematurely. Too many interfering characters with nothing better to do. Sylvain wanted to spend the night with his hand in Felix’s back pocket and glued to his lips at midnight, so when the cute redhead from the stables invited him to a party where none of their friends would be, Sylvain jumped at the opportunity. Redhead’s goth boyfriend had been less than pleased when Sylvain turned up at their doorstep with tequila and pizza, but eased up when Sylvain and Ferdinand stopped gushing over horses and started gushing over their respective men. Sylvain had made a new best friend that year too in the lovely Dorothea, who everyone else in their friendship group accepted with open arms as well.

Last year Felix was sent abroad to Europe for work last minute and of course Sylvain followed. Their Parisian hotel had fantastic views of the Eiffel tower, the festivities and Felix’s ass as Sylvain pushed his tongue into it.

Dimitri hosting the Fraldarius Family New Years party was new. Blaiddyd Castle would be the setting for this year, and demanded clothing that was just as grand, if not more so. Sylvain wasn’t in the loop enough to know why the change of venue, just that all the usual characters would be there as per. Including Felix’s dad, who he still had a turbulent relationship with even after getting out from under the same roof.

Sylvain left the bedroom in his smoky grey three-piece suit. A teal tie in Felix’s house colours sat under the collar of his house burgundy shirt, fastened with horseshoe cufflinks Felix had brought him for their first anniversary. (Sylvain had a similar idea and purchased sword ones for Felix). Freshly-polished oxford dress shoes completed the ensemble. He was disappointed but unsurprised to find a completely dry Felix.

“You’re not showered.”

“Don’t need to be. I’m not going.”

“C’mon Fe, you _like_ Byleth. And, they have cats.”

“Why would I go pet other cats when mine is right here?” As if on cue, their little bundle of joy jumped up onto Felix’s lap and nudged his hand until it tangled in the cat’s fur.

“Yours?” Sylvain’s face fell. “I thought Zoltan was ours.”

It had taken a lot of work on both their parts to enable the thing between them to grow. Goddess knows, they both had a ton of baggage. So Sylvain had been elated when finally, _finally,_ they got their own place together. The penthouse overlooking Garreg Mach city wasn’t Sylvain’s typical idea of home: he pictured the musty smell of old books in a library; warm fireplaces; cozy nooks and crannies to hole up in with a blanket; large kitchens with an island and an aga; expansive grounds with trees and lakes and space for all the animals they’d adopt - like where they had grown up. He also wanted to stay in Faerghus.

How could he want to leave the place where he’d fallen in love with the best thing to ever happen to him?

But Felix wanted to leave strained family memories behind, go somewhere no one knew their names. A modern apartment that was the antithesis of their family mansions. Sylvain agreed to move to the city. Home would always be where Felix was, anyway.

At least their neighbours across the hall, Marianne and Lysithea, were mean bakers.

Sylvain thought _they_ had gotten Zoltan after they moved in. Sylvain had wanted to call him Mittens, on account of the white paws that contrasted his black fur. Felix called Sylvain an idiot, said it was stupid, and that the cat’s name was Zoltan.

Like with the apartment, Sylvain compromised, because all he really cared about was making Felix happy. They hadn’t said it out loud, because that wasn’t their style, but Zoltan, _their cat,_ was more of a promise they were committed to each other than the flat. So Sylvain tended to get upset when Felix said their fur baby was only his.

“If you loved him, you wouldn’t leave him to fireworks alone.”

It was a moot point. Sylvain had had one of the spare rooms sound-proofed so they didn’t piss off the neighbours when a) things got a little...loud... and b) Sylvain was hit with musical inspiration at 3am and had to play the keyboard (not the Grand Piano he’d hoped for but it still did the thing) or one of his many, many guitars.

“Lix, we have the spare room. Zoltan will be fine if we leave him.”

The resulting death stare made it clear Felix did not think it would be fine.

Sylvain ran a hand across his face, stroking the small and well-groomed beard he’d started growing out since the end of Autumn.

“Fe -”

“ _No_ , Sylvain.”

Felix had this shitty habit of just shutting things down without discussing them. A good 90% of being Felix’s boyfriend was trying to read the subtext in his body language, his words and the variety of huffs and grunts he often used instead. They had been friends for so long before that Sylvain was pretty well-versed in most Felix-ese. (The other 10% was avoiding an elbow to the ribs or being put in an affectionate headlock for embarrassing him or attempting PDA or being sappy or crude or just because he wanted to. It was okay. Sylvain knew the horseplay was Felix’s version of PDA, and he’d come to love it. He loved any way Felix touched him).

He thought about what Felix was saying, or rather, what he wasn’t.

Ah, fuck.

Sylvain had thought it would be okay in a party setting.

Especially after four years.

“You can’t avoid Dima forever, Felix.”

Felix grunted in response. _I can, and I will._

“Listen, I don’t need you to talk to him or anything. In fact, you can spend the whole evening hiding from him for all I care, but _please_ let’s just go, yeah?”

They’ve had this argument before. Ingrid’s baby shower, Annette’s teaching graduation, Byleth’s birthday.

“You didn’t see him on tour.”

It’s true. Sylvain had too many old injuries from years with the best big bro going to be accepted when Felix, Glenn and Dimitri joined the army. He and Ingrid had stayed behind like army - well, not wives, because none of them were married. Glenn and Ingrid were an established relationship though, and he and Felix had been dancing around each other since a drunken teenage kiss under the mistletoe for a dare at the Bartels’ Christmas party. But Sylvain and Ingrid stayed, and worried, and were so relieved when all of them came back.

Except not all of them _had_ come back. Glenn was a combat medic, managing to miss most of the frontline action. Wounds were wounds to him, and aside from what you’d expect he came back pretty unscathed.

Felix lost his more carefree edge and came back a more caustic copy of his brother. War had hardened his body, his mind and his heart. He’d taken up kendo when he returned, which was how he met Byleth, and how Byleth met their friends and eventually Dimitri.

Dima...Dima departed the military plane into Rodrigue’s waiting arms as a shell of his former self, missing an eye and with a new shadow - a tall, well-built Duscan man named Dedue. Because his old shadow, Felix, now refused to spend longer than 5 minutes in the same building as him.

Everyone else had forlornly accepted that the damage was done. Felix had snapped at Sylvain to “drop it if you know what’s good for you” one night when he asked about it, cradling the miracle of his now _boyfriend_ in his arms. But Sylvain had never known what was good for him, other than Felix.

“And you haven’t seen him since therapy, meds and Byleth.”

“I don’t need to. I know what he’s like.”

“No, you _knew_ what he was like. Seteth works wonders. His green hair matches the sage life advice he gives.”

Then, after pausing for effect, Sylvain added softly, “People can change, Fe.”

He only got a harrumph in response. If Felix was already annoyed, Sylvain supposed it was worth pushing the point.

“Maybe you should think about seeing Seteth, too?”

  
“I’m taken,” was Felix’s curt response, and Sylvain melted.

It was hard to stay annoyed during the rare moments where Felix was so affectionate.

~~~

Didn’t stop Sylvain trying again after ten minutes though.

“Please Fe. All our friends are going to be there.”

“So our friends are more important than traumatizing our cat?”

Okay, so Felix was back to calling Zoltan ‘ours’. Sylvain would take a win when he saw one. But he never did know when to stop.

“The fireworks will be _fine,_ Fe, like I sa-” Oh shit. Felix wasn’t talking about Zoltan.

Felix was talking about Dimitri.

Which, fair. A backfiring car in the airport carpark had sent Dimitri into this PTSD-induced fit of rage. It hadn’t been pretty, and the haunted look on Felix’s face after wasn’t one he cared to see again. Seteth _had_ worked wonders since then. Dima's last episode was over 2 years ago, and Byleth was excellent at removing him from triggering situations. They were so in sync. If the couple were hosting this party, Dimitri would be fine with fireworks. It would have been okayed by Seteth. They would have tried Dimitri with them in private before attempting it in public. A whole support network of steps and procedures to prevent a relapse would be in place.

Sylvain opened his mouth to explain all of this, but that awful image of Felix popped into his head and what came out instead was:

“You want to stay in.”

Felix rolled his eyes but said nothing. Clearly biting back the sarcasm so Sylvain couldn’t misinterpret his words.

“So we’ll stay in then,” Sylvain acquiesced. The immediate ease in Felix’s shoulders didn’t escape his attention and made Sylvain’s heart swell a bit. Right choice.

“But, you’re getting that flat ass in the shower whilst I run some errands. And you don’t need to dress super fancy but you’re not wearing sweats tonight.”

“Hmph.” _My ass isn’t flat._

“Yes it is. Move. Bathroom. Shower.”

“What are you doing?” Felix asked, heading in the right direction.

Sylvain was grabbing his keys, wallet already in the inner pocket of his jacket and phone in hand.

“Taking the fall for your sorry excuse of an ass.”

Okay, so Felix’s ass was actually great. Sylvain adored it. However, he had the misfortune of being surrounded by a bunch of friends with _fantastic_ asses. Sucked to be him, especially where he was average height around a bunch of man mountains. Poor guy couldn’t catch a break. The height and the ass were sore points, so Sylvain liked to see how far he could push it when he figured Felix wouldn’t murder - or worse, edge - him for it.

“I’ve already texted Byleth, Annette, Ashe and Mercie. Ingrid will crucify me, your fucktoy who you want to live, if I text so I’ll call her whilst I’m out. I’ll make her tell the fam, then we’re off scott free.”

“You forgot Dorothea. Why are you leaving the flat to call people?”

Sylvain shook his head at Felix. “We need supplies, idiot,” he said in his best Felix impression. He ducked around the sofa cushion that hurtled towards his face, laughing.

“Such a bitch, Felix.”

“Whore.”

“Nah, yours,” Sylvain flashed Felix the smile he reserved only for him as he shut the door.

~~~

Sylvain returned with all the ingredients for a chicken and paneer curry, a bottle of bubbly for midnight and Felix’s favourite whisky (with coke to mix, they needed to last the night). Felix’s hair was wet when Sylvain demanded a welcome home kiss. The lemongrass scent of his boyfriend’s raven locks drove all thoughts of food out of his brain as he (gently, glass bottles) placed the groceries on the floor so he could run his hands through it. It didn’t have its usual silken feeling due to being wet, however Sylvain didn’t care until his fingers tangled in the knots, causing Felix to grunt when it pulled. Sylvain gently pried the knots apart so he didn’t hurt Felix when he removed his hands.

“You’re not ready, Fe.”  
  
Felix’s face hardened. Anger burned in his eyes. “You _said_ we were staying in.”  
  
Sylvain’s hands flew up defensively but he kept his voice calm, as if addressing a wounded animal. “We are! See, supplies.” He pointed to the bags on the floor. “But I thought you’d be ready to start the evening when I got back. The black skinnies and teal turtleneck are an improvement to earlier’s sweats but you need to sort your hair. You’ll catch a cold if you leave it wet.” Felix sniffled all through the film they’d watched at lunch; Sylvain didn’t want it getting worse. 

“It’s impossible to get a cold sleeping next to you. You’re a furnace, it would sweat out.”

Sylvain knew from experience that wasn’t true, but it was a cute sentiment. “Okay, but if you get sick, no morning runs.”

Felix folded his arms and gave Sylvain a look.

“I mean it, Fe.” Sylvain tried his best to sound convincing.

A huff in response told Sylvain he’d succeeded, and not for the first time today he decided to push his luck.

Sylvain was nothing if not predictable.

“Let me brush it once it’s dry?”

“Fine.” There wasn’t even a pause.

“Are we sure it’s New Years, Felix? Because I feel like all my Christmases have come at once.”

“Ugh,” was the only response he got before Felix padded into their bedroom and the roar of the hairdryer prevented any chance at conversation.

Sylvain sat behind a cross legged Felix, one of his own bent up on the bed. Tangle Teaser in hand, he portioned Felix’s inky, blue black hair into sections for easier brushing. Gathering the first section in one hand, he held it tightly so it didn’t yank at the roots as he started to brush in small movements from the bottom. As he eased out the matted mess, he slowly started brushing higher and higher up the first section until the brush pressed from the middle of Felix’s parting to his (surprisingly) perfect ends. Sylvain couldn’t resist running his fingers through the finished product, enjoying the silken feeling he’d been chasing earlier and feeling satisfied that he had been able to help achieve it.

“Are you going to finish the rest? If you wanted something to pet, you should have harassed Zoltan instead.”

Sylvain started on the second section without trying to stop the tug of the knots. Felix hissed at him and turned to punch him in the arm, which just made Sylvain laugh.

“Can’t brush your hair like this, Fe.”

“Get on with it.” Felix’s voice sounded annoyed but there was a soft edge to it.

When he turned and settled again, Sylvain directed his attention to the tangles in the other sections. Slow, deliberate brushes made quick work of it, despite Felix’s hair tumbling all the way down to his lower back. Each stroke sent a new waft of lemongrass into Sylvain’s nostrils and added a shiny luster back into the raven strands. If asked about which of Felix’s features was his favourite, Sylvain would say it was a threeway tie between his dick (obviously), his amber eyes and his glossy hair.

Sylvain was disappointed when he ran the Tangle Tamer through Felix’s hair one last time and it passed through easily. His boyfriend must have caught on somehow, because Felix removed the hair band from where it left a dent in his wrist to pass it to Sylvain.

“Braid it for me?”

Felix scarcely had his hair braided. Sylvain loved Felix’s hair in whatever form it came in - fanned out over their silken sheets whilst Sylvain’s lips were between his legs; in the high ponytail he donned for exercise, or to torment Sylvain (that high pony haunted a lot of his steamier dreams, he once made the mistake of telling Felix as much and of course he weaponised the information); down and brushed out like it was now (usually reserved only for lounging around the house where no-one else would see) - but if he had to choose, he’d say with his hands fisted in it (he had to, it was expected of him). Truthfully though? He adored Felix’s hair when it was plaited, so naturally that was the rarest of all the three hairstyles Felix used. Extra special occasions only.

Before the Glengrid wedding, Sylvain spent hours watching YouTube tutorials and practicing on whichever of his female friends would let him so he could help Felix do his hair. He learnt not only the classic braid, but also a french plait, a fishtail plait, dutch braid, a rope twist and a reverse plait. The last started at the base of the neck and plaited up to finish in a high messy bun. Felix had liked it the best, but insisted on a simple fishtail (simple! It had taken 3 hours of intense practice with Dorothea to learn) for the occasion. Something about not outshining the bridesmaids. He’d also insisted on doing it himself, even after Sylvain had proven he could do it to Felix's insanely high standards. Felix was fiercely independent, and Sylvain respected that.

He pounced on this opportunity to test his skills again. Absentmindedly sorting the hair into three sections, Sylvain deliberated on which braid to use, and came to the only possible conclusion.

Tonight was about them spending a relaxed evening in, so none of the more fancy styles would cut it. Sylvain leaned in to kiss Felix’s hair as he brought the right section over into the middle, catching it in the pinkie on his left hand and spinning his wrist so the left section became the middle and he grabbed the old middle section with his right pinkie. It was a trick Marianne had taught him to allow for an even tension (important for a tight, even looking finished product). He repeated the motion, flicking his wrists and exchanging strands of hair between the middle and his fingers, lost in the sensation of Felix’s soft hair in his hands. Felix sat still and pliant underneath him, allowing Sylvain to keep passing the sections over each other without direction. He noticed Felix’s breathing even out. He relished the intimacy of the act, fully immersed in it until he’d made it down nearly to the end. Shaken from his trance, Sylvain pinched the end of the plait to hold it together whilst he twisted the tie around it to hold it in place. Finished, he moved the braid into Felix’s field of vision for judgement. A small nod in appreciation told Sylvian he’d done good. He preened under the praise, but was sad the relaxed moment between them was over. He placed his hands on Felix’s shoulders, meaning to encourage them to move back into the living room, but he felt how tight they were and before he even realised, his thumbs were working to apply pressure in small circles to work out the tension. Felix dissolved into Sylvain’s hands, stretching his neck back for a kiss with a low, appreciative hum that was rudely interrupted by the loud growl of Felix’s stomach.

Sylvain curled his fingers under Felix’s jaw to tilt his face up. He placed a soft kiss on Felix’s nose. “Let’s cook.”

Sylvain pulled Felix up onto his feet and into a tight hug. They remained like that until Felix’s stomach rumbled another reminder and they headed into the kitchen with Sylvain’s arm wrapped around Felix’s shoulder. He didn’t even try to shrug it off.

~~~

Felix was a disaster in the kitchen but he was fantastic with a knife. Sylvain was the opposite so they fell into an easy routine of Felix prepping everything whilst Sylvain cooked. Spices fried, meat and paneer cooked, onions softened, yoghurt, chopped tomatoes and potato added. Naan, samosas and bhajis in the oven. Sylvain put the rice on, added pilau seasoning and stepped back to bask in the glorious aromas swirling in their kitchen.

Sylvain didn’t trust Felix with actual cooking, but there was one thing he could be trusted with.

“Mind dinner for me yeah?” Sylvain disappeared to the bathroom, leaving Felix to stir their curry.

He took care of business quickly and washed his hands before checking his phone. Several messages all on the variation of “Boo” or “Hiss” were waiting, including two voice notes from Dorothea chewing him out for being a no show to the festivities. She already sounded merry, but there was a genuinely annoyed tone to her voice.

“You’re the worst, Sylvie! I don’t get to see you for months and you BAIL on the traditional Fraldarius New Years Celebration, stealing one of the men to yourself. I’m not interested in your excuses! You were supposed to be here for _the thing!_ You promised! Are promises to me not as important, huh? Vagabond. I was supposed to have the chance to laugh at your failure! You suck!”

Shit. He’d have to make a big donation to Mittelfrank Opera House during the next fundraiser if he wanted to get back in her good books. Some flowers probably wouldn’t go amiss, too. He quickly navigated to Bernie’s on his phone, ordering a large “I’m Sorry! Eeek!” to be couriered to the party. The proprietor was a friend of Dorothea’s from school and the flower notes said something about the purple hyacinths symbolising apologies and contrasting nicely with the white alstroemeria for love and support. He paid through the teeth for the service but he strongly suspected Dorothea herself was the reason Bernie’s offered the 3 hour turnaround if you ordered before 8pm.

Satisfied he’d done what he could to appease the diva, he opened the second voice note to assess the rest of the damage.

Peals of that melodic laughter echoed off the bathroom tiles. “DICK! You suck dick. Ahahahahaha. I’m kidding darling, I’m kidding. Petra and I are leaving first thing tomorrow, so you’ll miss us. I look forward to hearing how you plan to make it up to us next year! Ta ra darling!”

Sylvain found himself shaking his head and laughing as he headed back into the kitchen.

Dinner didn’t take long after that. Felix dished it out into bowls that they took over to the sofa, The Haunting of Hill House already queued up to watch on the TV. 

Sylvain took a mouthful of paneer and coughed from the horrific burning sensation at the back of his throat.

“What did you do to my poor curry whilst I was out!?”

“Wimp,” accompanied the fond eye roll Felix threw his way.

“Sorry some of us actually have taste buds,” Sylvain said whilst waving his arms in the air and shaking his head.

“I have taste buds,” Felix scowled.

“Then tell me what it tastes like, other than hot,” Sylvain demanded.

“Ginger, paprika, cayenne, cinnamon, scotch bonnet - “

_“You put scotch bonnet in the curry!?”_

“I forgot the only thing you can handle is dick.”

Sylvain ached to make a joke about handling the fairer sex too, but Felix’s eyes informed him that would be a terrible idea. He shrugged it off instead.

“You don’t usually complain.”

Felix huffed. This one was trying to be dismissive whilst accepting that Sylvain was right. Result.

Sylvain got up to raid their fridge. He found some greek yoghurt and added three generous tablespoons to his curry, giving it a stir before trying. Tolerable yet tasty. He grabbed the pint jug of milk from the fridge, grinning mischievously, before flopping back down on the sofa next to Felix.

The man frowned at the milk carton but said nothing, continuing to shovel the hotter than hell curry he’d made into his face.

Sylvain made sure to catch and maintain Felix’s eye as he started chugging the milk directly from the jug.

“You’re disgusting. Don’t fucking dare put that back in the fridge.”

Sylvain laughed. “Won’t happen, sweets,” earnt him another eye roll. “I’ll need the whole jug just to finish this.”

“How long have we been together, and you _still_ can’t eat spicy food?”

“Hey! I can eat spicy food fine. I can’t eat _Fraldarius_ levels of spicy food. Y’all need your own version of the Scoville scale.”

Sylvain ignored Felix’s protests as he ate the much more palatable curry and, true to his word, drank the whole carton to deal with the inferno in his mouth afterwards. He made eye contact with Felix when he pretended to put the empty carton back into the fridge and felt another cushion fly past his face.

~~~

At 11:50pm, they put Zoltan in the spare room and poured out glasses of bubbly before wandering over to their floor to ceiling windows. Sylvain had his arms wrapped around Felix’s waist, head resting on a shoulder as they waited to usher in the new year. Sylvain glanced down Felix’s still very attractive figure to his watch. 11:56.

He thought about the past year. How much he and Felix had achieved, how much they had grown, how each day he thought he loved Felix to the best of his ability until the next one came and he found a way to love him more. Another time check - 11:58. He thought about the future. How much more growing they had to do, how many more mornings he’d get to wake up with Felix in his arms, nights he’d get with Felix falling asleep against his chest, how many more achievements and milestones they had yet to reach. He was dwelling on the final one when the telltale bang, followed by a spattering of crackles, indicated that the year was no longer. Felix was watching the colourful bursts of light ignite, glow and burn out in the sky with an enraptured look on his face. Sylvain watched his boyfriend’s reflection in their windows, enjoying how the dancing light of the fireworks lit up Felix’s face literally and figuratively. Not tonight, a voice in his head told him, and Sylvain agreed. Instead, he tightened his hold around Felix’s waist and whispered in his boyfriend's ear, “I love you Felix.”

“Shhh,” Felix responded, trying to focus on the impressive display. Sylvain answered with a needy whine and felt Felix take a deep breath. The lithe man turned in his arms to face him, a glint in his eyes.

“I was busy. Why are you bother-mmph.” Sylvain cut off Felix’s teasing remark by stealing a deep kiss. He felt Felix smirk into it like this was what he had planned all along.

It was 00:15am before they pulled apart, breathless. Felix shot him a small, half smile as he said “I love you, Sylvain. To us.” He raised the glass of champagne they’d both long forgotten about and only held onto out of muscle memory from too many high society parties. Sylvain mirrored the gesture. “To us.”

Later, when Sylvain indulged in a rare opportunity to fall asleep in Felix’s arms, head on his boyfriend’s chest, he felt rather than heard Felix murmur “I’ll go see Seteth.”

It wasn’t the start to the New Year Sylvain had planned, but this was probably better.

Nah, definitely. It was definitely better.

~~~

Felix woke up with a slightly sore head and a minorly vindictive smile at the thought of how much worse Sylvain would feel after putting away two thirds of the whiskey bottle by himself when he woke up. Until he remembered that the stupid gorgeous bastard never got hangovers.

Ugh.

Sylvain’s words from last night - “People can change, Fe” - and his promise to seek therapy echoed in his fuzzy head. He allowed himself one last look at the oversized puppy in his bed and got up to start the year as he meant to go on.

~~~

Their bed was empty when Sylvain woke up, but that was a pretty normal occurrence for them. Felix liked mornings, whereas Sylvain was a normal human and liked sleep. It was a crying shame his attempts to teach Felix to make breakfast always ended in burnt eggs, another binned pan and raw bacon. Sylvain resolved to try at least twice more this year, because he could find it easier to forgive Felix for leaving their bed before he did if there was food waiting. He heard Felix’s voice coming from the kitchen. He tried to ignore the feeling of dread it flooded him with, Felix wouldn’t be stupid enough to try breakfast by himself. But - huh. Who was he talking to? Sylvain stretched the sleep away and grabbed his phone as he shuffled towards the hallway to find out.

Sylvain taught the tail end of a phone conversation.

“Congratulations, I guess. I’m...sorry. Yeah. Bye.” Sylvain knew that the accompanying huff meant Felix wasn’t completely comfortable talking to whoever was on the other end of the phone, but was trying to make an effort. Probably his dad. He was about to ask about it when his own phone went.

Sylvain considered ignoring it, but the caller ID said it was Dorothea. He mouthed a “sorry” at Felix and answered, replacing his usual greetings with “How were the flowers?”

~~~

Felix waited impatiently for Sylvain’s conversation to be over. He didn’t try to overhear, but Sylvain's only volume is loud after a night of drinking. He winced when he heard that stupid nickname.

“You just get it, Daisy.” Somehow, Dorothea had thought Sylvain’s nickname for her - Daisy, after Daisy Dukes, because of two rather large, soft reasons - was hilarious rather than crude. She’d laughed and took it in her stride. Felix punched Sylvain for the secondhand embarrassment he’d caused. Sylvain hadn’t minded. It’s part of how they’d quickly worked out Sylvain liked to be manhandled.

“Cool, I’ll bear that in mind.” That Sothis-damned, sexy laugh. Felix wanted to kiss him to shut him up. “Thanks for the update. Say hi to Petra for me..............I mean, it **_is_ ** next year now! Give us a date to visit Brigid and I’ll clear our schedules. Two queens as lovely as yourselves should come first but I was afraid he’d actually kill me aha........Yeah, sounds good. Plan. Video call soon, yeah? Safe flight!”

Phone call finished, Sylvain turned to face Felix.

“So Dimileth wedding is a go,” Sylvain beamed at him. “Stroke of midnight proposal, surrounded by family and friends, ring in the champagne, the whole shebang. Sounds like we missed quite the affair.”

“I knew.” In Felix’s opinion, the spectacle and cliché would have been something Byleth hated, but Dimitri wasn’t observant enough to realise that. His dad was probably ecstatic to be part of the couple’s special moment. Their friends, too. Felix felt bad for denying Sylvain that opportunity. But he’d said he was happy to stay in, and they’d agreed Sylvain had to tell him what he wanted. He wasn’t a mind reader.

He was jolted out of overthinking by Sylvain’s reply.

“Oh yeah, I heard you talking to someone earlier. We should congratulate them.”

“I already did.”

“Oh?”

The fucker was going to make him say it.

“I called Dimitri. To apologise. He told me the news. I congratulated him. Now please drop it?” Felix pinched the bridge of his nose, arms folded across his chest.

Somehow, Sylvain’s smile got wider. He pulled Felix into his arms, unable to resist, and murmured into his neck “I’m so proud of you.”

“Ugh. Get off,” Felix made a half-hearted attempt to push Sylvain away, which made Sylvain hold him tighter, until Felix’s face was buried in Sylvain’s chest. The protest was just for show. Really, Felix didn’t mind it so much. There were few places he’d rather be.

Felix breathed out the tension in his body and wrapped his arms around the waist of the gorgeous idiot in front of him.

“I love you, Felix.” He could feel the words rumble in Sylvain’s chest and how in Sothis’ name was it fair for him to have such a low, sexy voice without even trying?

“Me too.” He tilted his head up to press a kiss into Sylvain’s neck. “Want you. Come to bed.” Felix detangled their limbs to head there himself.

Sylvain watched Felix walk back into their bedroom with a much smaller, softer smile. The ring in his jacket pocket would have to wait for now.

“You have five seconds to come to bed or I’m barricading you out and fucking myself.”

He could get Felix to forgive him for many things when he was on his knees, but Sylvain was pretty sure sharing an engagement-iversary (which Felix would pretend to hate but get really into as long as no-one else knew) with Dimitri and Byleth was not one of them.

They had time. Sylvain hoped they’d have forever.

He only had 3 seconds if he wanted to make his boyfriend happy.

Sylvain would do anything to make Felix happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you're at the end, go back and read Dorothea's voice message 😉
> 
> Hey look I wrote Sylvain as totally happy in this fic! No angsty feels at all!
> 
> This was the first Sylvix fic I wrote, but is not the first one I posted! You can find the other one [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607832), where Sylvain has a super fun trip through a house of mirrors.
> 
> The shower sex banter was inspired by a server full of vandals that I love, I couldn't resist.


End file.
